DBZ UT: New Z-Fighters
by Goku91898
Summary: A continuation of what happened after the Hero from UT defeated Ultimate Shenron and used the Dragon Balls.


**Chapter 1: Recruitment**

Hero Higane is my name, about one week ago I defeated Omega Shenron and saved Ultimate Shenron, I tried to turn the world back to normal with the Dragon Balls but that didn't work, so I decided to make a different wish, I wished for all the people that were killed by Omega Shenron's actions to come back to life which he said he could grant, now I need to find a way to turn the world back to normal, I said I was going to do it with my bare hands but me alone isn't enough, I need help, I need a team, the new Z-Fighters is what I need, I already have some recruits in mind, so I think I'll pay them a visit.

I landed at the Glacier where I last saw Piccolo which was after he trained me to become a Super Saiyan "Mr Piccolo! Where are you!" I called while shouting "What do ya want kid?" Piccolo asked "I'm getting recruits for the new Z-Fighters, I want you to join" I answered "Sure kid, it's the least I can do" Piccolo smiled "Good, now we just need to get ten more members, and I have three in mind" I mumbled. I then flew off to the island near the Tournament Arena where I met 17 & 18, I figured they might be cleaning up their part of the damage "Hey 17, 18" I greeted with a smile "Well if it isn't the shrimp that beat us" 17 'greeted' with a chuckle "Hey I'm not a shrimp" I pouted "What is it kid?" 18 asked after laughing "I want you two to join my new team, the new Z-Fighters. We have to rid the Earth of evil since the Dragon Balls couldn't" I explained "Sure kid, we'll join yer little team" they agreed.

"Why does everyone call me kid? I have a name ya know!" I whined "And what would that be?" a voice inquired, I turned around and saw Ginyu "Hey Ginyu, I was going to come get you after I got these guys. And to answer your question my name is Hero" I said "Well I heard about your little team so I thought I should join since we're friends" Ginyu said "Good" I nodded, I then turned to 17 & 18 "Do you guys know any cities that haven't been attacked yet?" I asked "There's still Satan City, West City, and South City" Piccolo answered. "Great, cause I have an announcement that the whole world needs to hear" I nodded, all five of us flew towards South City's TV station and landed right outside the entrance, we all walked inside "Excuse me ma'am, where is the News room, I have an important announcement that has to do with saving the Earth from being destroyed" I asked "It's on the top floor little guy" the desk lady answered "Thank you" I thanked and headed to the stairs, it took a while to get to the top since it was a ten story high building.

"Excuse me but is it okay if I make an announcement?" I asked the exec of the studio "Sure kid, as long as it's quick" the exec agreed "We interrupt the current news for an announcement from this young man" the news man said gesturing to me "Hi, my name is Hero, I am the one that defeated Omega Shenron who turned this world into hell. I am requesting for new members to join my Martial Arts team, you must be strong, smart, and skilled, there are seven open positions on my team. To join go to Area S.5, 28 miles north-east of Eastern City. You have until 3 days from now to show up, see ya there" I announced. I then headed off and left the building with the others. I then flew towards the area I indicated and sat down after I landed "Do you think anyone will show?" I asked, suddenly out of nowhere a trio landed in front of us a few feet away, there was a Namekian on the left, a Frost Demon on the right, and in the middle a Saiyan girl, my heart starting beating fast once I laid eyes on the girl "We're here to join yer little team" she said.

"I'm Gine, this is Kagyu and Froze" she introduced "Uh...well you know who I am already. These are my friends Piccolo, 17, 18, and Ginyu" I introduced "So how do we join yer team?" Gine asked "Well each of you spars with one of us and we determine if you're strong enough to join," I answered "Kagyu will train with Piccolo, Froze will train with 17, and Gine will train with me" I explained "Alright" they all nodded, time to train.

* * *

**Power Levels (Before Training)  
**

Hero: 3,750,000/ Hero (Super Namek): 187,500,000/ Piccolo (Suppressed): 10,000,000/ Piccolo (Full Power): 168,000,000/  
16: 204,000,000/ 17: 180,000,000/ 18: 176,000,000/ Ginyu: 480,000/ Gine: 1,880,000/ Kagyu: 1,780,000/ Froze (1st Form): 560,000/  
Froze (2nd Form): 1,120,000/ Froze (3rd Form): 1,680,000/ Froze (Final Form): 2,240,000/ Froze (50%): 71,680,000/  
Froze (100%): 172,680,000/

* * *

**Power Levels (After Training)**

Hero: 7,500,000/ Hero (Super Saiyan): 375,000,000/ Gine: 7,200,000/ Gine (Super Saiyan): 360,000,000/  
Kagyu (Suppressed): 6,000,000/ Kagyu (Full Power): 164,000,000/ Froze (1st Form): 890,000/ Froze (2nd Form): 1,780,000/  
Froze (3rd Form): 2,670,000/ Froze (Final Form): 3,560,000/ Froze (50%): 113,920,000/ Froze (100%): 227,840,000/  
Piccolo (Suppressed): 14,680,000/ Piccolo (Full Power): 172,680,000/ 16: 388,000,000/ 17: 300,000,000/ 18: 275,000,000/  
Ginyu: 1,440,000/


End file.
